The present invention for analyzing the human body's balancing function is employable in the medical fields. In particular it is adapted to quantitatively analyze with high accuracy the balancing function of the physically handicapped who have lost the body's normal balancing function and evaluate the results.
The human body's balancing function is indispensable for human beings leading social lives. In case the lower or upper limbs of a human being have been lost by accident or disease, artificial limbs or the like are provided in place of them, and thereafter proper rehabilitation trainings are effected in an endeavour to adjust or recover the body's balancing function. However, the adjusting and recovering means to be thus applied onto the physically handicapped have been either by means of the doctor's or any other curative's naked observations, or by means of the physically handicapped's subjective judgements. As a consequence, the present status in this medical field is that sufficiently proper and quantitative rehabilitation training of the physically handicapped has been impossible.